1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a light emitting module, and particularly relates to a light emitting module suitable for mass production.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the global awareness of environmental protection, electronic products that save energy and have lower power consumption have become the mainstream. Taking the illumination industry as an example, since the light emitting efficiency and lifetime of light emitting diodes (LEDs) have been improved, and the LEDs are advantageous in having lower power consumption, higher efficiency, faster responding speed, smaller size, and lighter weight and causing less pollution, the LEDs are now important products on the market.
Recently, the needs for light emitting modules with higher power and more concentrated light intensity are growing. In addition to improvement on the structure of LEDs, the way that the light emitting modules are packaged is also key factors to the brightness, illumination uniformity, and device lifespan of the LEDs. In the conventional technology, a plurality of LED chips are usually disposed on a plurality of circuit boards, wherein the LED chips are respectively electrically connected to the corresponding circuit boards. However, the circuit boards are electrically insulated from each other. To allow the LED chips to be electrically connected in parallel, serial, or serial-parallel, two adjacent circuit boards are usually electrically connected through wiring, so that the LED chips are connected in parallel, series, or series-parallel. However, the rate of wiring and the yield of the wiring process have been two major factors that make mass production difficult and the manufacturing cost unable to be reduced effectively.